


Askr's Pride Festival

by amageish



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Canon Queer Character, Comedy, Coming Out, F/F, M/M, Misunderstandings, Plus Some More Ambigiously Canon Queer Characters, Pride, Queer Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28993119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amageish/pseuds/amageish
Summary: This is a (admittedly out-of-season) story about Askr holding a Pride festival, featuring a series of vignettes as people explore their relationships and the meaning of love.
Relationships: Degel | Kjelle/Serena | Severa, Dorothea Arnault/Ingrid Brandl Galatea, Edelgard von Hresvelg/Lysithea von Ordelia, Florina/Lyndis (Fire Emblem), Heather/Nephenee (Fire Emblem), Leo | Leon/Valbo | Valbar, Lysithea von Ordelia/Lute (Fire Emblem)
Kudos: 7





	Askr's Pride Festival

Anna smiled, walking through the castle excitedly. Another month meant another festival, and another festival meant merchandising and merchandising meant gold!

Only issue was that Anna hadn’t been kept in the loop on what the festival was going to be… 

“Uh. Sharena? What are you doing?”

Sharena sighed, appearing a little more than frustrated. “I’m trying to set up banners for the Pride festival, but these rocks are just too heavy!”

_ Pride _ . Now, this was a marketing opportunity Anna had yet to take! Everyone loves to spending money when for a cause… Plus, hey, if she’s lucky, then maybe she could swing herself a night with that cute shopkeep from Jugdral…

However, before she could seriously consider any of that… There was an important question to ask.

“Why are you hanging up rocks for Pride?”

“Well, the summoner told me that Pride festivals in their world are traditionally celebrated with rainbows… and these rocks shine like rainbows when held up to the light, so I figured they were perfect!”

Anna laughed.

“Sharena… They usually just print rainbow designs on flags… Not shining light through rocks…”

“Oh. Uh. Well, I don’t have any flags.”

Anna smiled. “Don’t worry your pretty little head about it, Sharena. I got a supplier. We’ll have plenty of flags, badges, themed food platters, maybe some games to play… We’re going to make so much money.”

“Oh! You mean we’re going to make friends and make people feel welcome, right?”

“Oh, yeah, that too.” Anna added. “Now, come on, Sharena. Business calls!”

...

Florina smiles, landing her pegasus and climbing off of him.

“It’s been a long flight, Huey. Thanks for all your service.” she said, beginning to comb his mane. “Have you heard about the new festival, Huey? It sounds like it’ll be really good for a lot of people… I’m wondering if I should maybe take it as an opportunity to tell Lyn how I feel.”

As Florina continued to chat with Huey, a blonde woman landed her pegasus nearby. Seeing Florina, she walked up to say hello.

“Hello! Florina, right? I don’t think we’ve been properly introduced. My name is Ingrid Brandl Galatea. Pleasure to meet you!”

Florina turned away from her pegasus to see a woman in a green bikini standing right in front of her, extending a hand for a handshake.

“Bi! I mean hi! Hello. I am bi. I mean I am Florina. You already knew that…”

Ingrid chuckled. “Well, nice to meet you. Have you met a woman named Bernadetta ? I think you would get along well with her…”

“You do? Oh no, did I already offend you? You're trying to pawn me off... I’m sorry.”

“No, you didn’t. You just -”

“Oh, hello! I didn’t know you too knew each other.” a voice called.

Florina managed to peel her eyes away from Ingrid for a few moments, to find that Lyndis herself was approaching them.

Lyndis was also wearing a bikini.

Florina’s mind stopped for a moment.

She took a breath and and she managed to calmed down.

“Thank god… It’s just a dream…” she muttered to herself. “Hi Lyn! You look beautiful today.”

“You look quite pretty today too, Florina?” Lyn replied, a bit surprised. “It’s great to see you and Ingrid have become friends.”

“We just met, actually.” Ingrid said, smiling. “We’re getting along though, don’t worry.”

“I, uh, like to think I always get along with beautiful women.” Florina said, smiling. “It’s attracted-to-men half of my sexuality that tends to make me more nervous…”

Ingrid blushed red and Lyn just smiled. “Well, you surely are gaining confidence!”

A voice called out to Ingrid, belonging to a brunette (in another bikini), who put an arm around Ingrid’s shoulder as she arrived. “My darling Ingrid! Wonderful to see you.”

“Hello Dorothea! Good to see you too.”

“Did you hear about the next festival? It’s pretty perfect that we’ve been summoned in time for Pride, isn’t it?”

“Yes!” Ingrid agreed, happily. “I’ll admit that I was a bit worried when our vacation was interrupted, but it’s good to be in Askr.”

Florina paused. “Your vacation?”

Dorothea smiled. “Yes! We don’t just dress this way _just_ for attention, you know. We were summoned right off of the beach!”

“Even you, Lyn?”

“I wasn’t with them, but I was summoned from a beach, yes…”

Florina’s face fell.

“This isn’t a dream. Is it?”

“No?” Ingrid replied, confused.

Florina’s heart started pounding out of her chest. “So… I just told you that you are beautiful. In reality. And you will remember that I said that?”

“Well, you hadn’t told me that, but I’ll take the compliment!” Dorothea replied, with a wink.

“I’M SO SORRY; I HAVE TO GO RIGHT NOW! COME ON HUEY; WE’RE LEAVING FOREVER!”

Florina climbed back onto her pegasus and flew away as fast as she could, with Ingrid yelling at her to stop panicking.

“Should… I go after her?” Ingrid questioned.

“Maybe I’ll go grab the version of her and Lyn from the Ninja festival… Maybe they’ll be able to talk some sense into her…” Dorothea suggested. 

“I’m sorry about all of this. She’s usually very dependable. I wonder what distracted her?” Lyn said,mildly bewildered.  


“It’s perfectly alright. I’m sure your ‘friendship’ just means a lot to her.” Dorothea replied, smiling before wandering off to find a second Florina to retrieve the first one.

...

Lute had never found the time to study the ways of love, but, with the upcoming Pride festival, she figured that now that was the best opportunity. 

Love, as an interpersonal relationship, was best explored with others, so she figured an interview would be the best way to uncover the innerworkings of love.

“So, thank you for taking me up on my offer for tea, Leon.”

“The pleasure is all mine, Lute. Thanks for the invite.”

Lute nodded, pulling out a notebook. “So, teach me about your love.”

Leon almost spat out his tea. “Pardon?”

Lute sighed. “You are in love with Valbor, are you not?”

“Valbar.” Leon corrected. “But yes, I am.”

“So, why are you in love with him? What benefits does this relationship provide you?”

“Well, aren’t you direct. You're not exactly a social butterfly, are you?”

“Are you going to answer my questions or do you intend on just wasting my time?”

“Don’t worry; I will. An opportunity to gush about my precious Valbar. It’s not even my birthday.” Leon mused, with a chuckle. “So, I love him because he is perfect. He is the ideal man, short and simple. He’s kind-hearted and strong, yet he still has the innocence of youth. He’ll listen to you, but won’t shy away from hard truths or deny reality. He makes me into a better person.”

“Interesting! This does make some sense to me. You have a set of ideals which he matches?”

“I have a type, yes.”

“I am familiar with the concept of having a set of standards which can be passed or failed, at least… I imagine it’s a struggle to find someone where they meet your standards and you also meet theirs. How did you get around this?”

“Oh, I haven’t told Valbar.”

“You… you haven’t told Valbar you are in love with him?”

“I mean, I’ve implied it… But he hasn’t figured it out. It’s okay though. I’m perfectly happy.”

“You’re happy not knowing if he likes you?”

“Lute. We’re in a warzone. I’m not going to risk a working partnership for a potentially romantic one.”

“Sure. But… being happy not knowing? It’s always better to know.”

“That’s subjective.”

“Of course. I know it’s subjective.” Lute said, standing up. “I just also know that I’m right. Thanks for the data, Leon.”

“Anytime, Lute!”

Love remained elusively complicated to Lute. Further research would be required. 

…

Kjelle smiled. Her training had been going well and her lance skills were constantly improving. If there was one thing fantastic about Askr, it was the near-infinite potential training time.

If there were two things fantastic about Askr, they were the near-infinite potential training time and the presence of Severa.

Kjelle hadn’t spoken to Severa since arriving in Askr. Sure, she liked her - a lot, actually - but she knew Severa wouldn’t feel the same way. Besides, Severa had new friends here - and even a new name.

So, Kjelle was more than happy to stand to the side of the training grounds, watching Severa and Beruka train from a distance. 

At least, Kjelle thought she was happy with this.

“You should go and talk to them.”

“Nah, it’s fine. Beruka’s a good gal and will make sure she’s alright - wait, that wasn’t a voice in my head, was it?”

Kjelle turned to find a young purple-haired girl staring at her.

“You should go and talk. She wants to talk to you too, you know.”

“It’s sweet of you to think so, kid, but she definitely doesn’t…”

“I can say for a certainty that she does.”

“Oh yeah.” Kjelle sighed, sarcastically. “Can you read minds or something?”

“Nope!” the girl said, smiling. “I can hear the songs of people’s hearts. You both have a lot of longing in your hearts. I think you should talk to each other.”

“I’m sorry, you can do WHAT?”

“I can hear people’s hearts?” she clarified, unhelpfully. “I’m Sara. Nice to meet you, Kjelle.”

“Nice to meet you too…”

“Severa’s song is a complicated one. One of jealousy. One of longing. One of fear and nerves.”

“Are you sure you’re hearing the right girl? Severa’s so confident. Honestly, it sometimes makes her… prickly.”

“And you haven’t considered that that could come from a place of anxiety?”

“Why would it? Severa’s Severa. She’s perfect and beautiful and everyone loves her… no matter what world she’s in.”

“I think you may be letting your love of her cloud your judgement. She’s just a human. She’s insecure, just like anyone else. Putting her on a pedestal won’t help either of you.”

“That’s… a very good point. You’re a smart kid, Sara. How old are you?”

“I’m twelve.”

“Twelve?! I’m getting romance advice from a twelve year old, huh…”

“I apologize if I overstepped a boundary. I just thought that it would be nice if you could experience the upcoming festival together. It’s been a long time of longing for the both of you.”

“Nah, it’s okay. Thanks for the advice.”

“You’re very welcome.”

Sara walked away and Kjelle approached the Nohrian duo.

“Hello! I’m Kjelle. I think we may know each other?”

Selena rolled her eyes. “Wow, you finally worked up the courage to talk to us after _months_. What, are you expecting a trophy?”

Kjelle just smiled.

…

As an expert in all things, Lute suffered from fear of the unknown. To Lute, no world was more unknown than that of Tokyo. 

Sure, the heroes from it all appeared to be nothing but kind-hearted. They came with friends (“mirages” as they were called) and they spoke a lot about the value of friendship, partnership, and other good things. They talked the talk and they appeared to walk the walk.

Lute, however, wasn’t one to focus on appearances. And the heroes of Tokyo were invasive to a researcher. Sure, they could talk a lot about idols and magic, but they feigned ignorance of other shared concepts among all worlds: they spoke not of tactics, but of sessions and combos. Most suspiciously, they would obfuscate basic questions all other heroes could answer. One simple “What are all the major countries of your world and the important geopolitical relationships between them?” would result in them either leaving the conversation entirely or - worse yet - laughing, assuredly at how they were getting away their latest ploy.

However, she did have to explore love and there was no better expert on love between women than the sorceress of Tokyo. A raven-haired woman, she held a magical metallic book from which all sorts of impossible feats could be achieved. She primarily used it to compose music, which would be sung and danced by a Tiki contained within the tome.

Lute was afraid, but she wouldn’t let fear get in the way of understanding. 

“So, you wanted to speak to me?” the sorceress declared. 

“Yes, I did. I am studying love and wish to know how your love for Tiki functions.”

The woman sighed, as if tired of being asked the question. “Tiki is my muse and my inspiration. She inspires me to make art and my art increases her fame.”

“So… Your love comes from a place of mutual benefit?”

“Mutual benefits is a product of my love. I love her because I do.”

“Well. Why do you?”

“Why do you love research?”

Lute paused, confused. “I… love research because it makes the world clear to me and allows me to act in the most logical and optimal way for a given moment.”

“So, you love research because it makes your life better. I love Tiki because she makes my life better.”

“I suppose I understand that… What is Tiki like? I mean, I know a Tiki, but I do not think I have met your Tiki before.”

The producer’s eyes lit up and she began to talk quickly. “She’s very cute and she loves all of her fans and she does such adorable dances and -”

“I meant interpersonally. I am roughly similar with the concept of an idol.”

“Oh. Well, I’ve only met her once, but she was really -”

"Wait, hold up. You only met her once? I was told you were married."

The woman’s face scrunched up in annoyance. “Tiki is my waifu, not my wife - not yet, at least.”

Lute found herself with her face in her hands. 

“I’m sorry. So, you just compose music for a magical Tiki to perform -”

“A digital Tiki.”

“Sure, whatever. But you compose music and your reward is… seeing her perform songs? Not directly interacting?”

“I am not appreciating your judgement.”

“I’m sorry, but… I just assumed you had a more direct relationship.”

“People assume that a lot. Let it be known that our love is no less real, no matter how unconventional it may be. Now, if you excuse me, I have to go and have tea with Tiki.”

“I… I thought you said you only met her once.”

The woman just rolled her eyes. “I have tea with _a_ Tiki, not _my_ Tiki. This Tiki is a priestess of some sort. She’s not an idol and, ergo, not the Tiki that is my waifu.” She paused, blushed, and quietly added “This Tiki is my friend.” At which point she walked out of the room.

Lute was left in a stunned silence. Truly, the citizens of Earth were beyond comprehension. 

...

Heather smiled. After Alfonse and Anna finished arguing about decorations and cost and marketing, the festival area had ended up very pretty.

A pink-haired woman entered the room, striking the perfect balance between spunky and adorable. While she was not the woman Heather was longing for, she'd make a good conversation partner.

“Oh, hello!” Heather said, walking over to the new woman. “Were you recently summoned? I don’t think we’ve had the pleasure of meeting.”

“I don’t think we have!” the woman replied. She extended her hand out to Heather. “Soleil.”

“Heather.”

“Pretty name!” Soleil replied, with a smile, not letting go of her hand from the handshake. “Fitting for you.”

“Oh, stop. Your name is far prettier. It’s fitting too, as your beauty is  _ radiant _ .”

“Well, you’re strongly-rooted and… smell nice.”

Heather paused, blinking back at Soleil for a few moments, before bursting out in laughter.

“I’m sorry… I smell nice? And you were doing so well too!”

“What? Am I wrong? If you’re insecure, then I can always compliment you. We could go and discuss this over tea…”

“Woah, down girl. You’re coming on a little strong there, darling. And that’s coming from me…”

Soleil pouted. “But tea is delicious. Dad always said that there’s nothing better than tea with a beautiful woman.”

“And I’d hope your Dad would have also told you to not try and get a girl to come home with you at the start of a party. People will get the wrong idea…”

“I just wanted some tea…”

“And I just wanted to - OH SHIT, SHE’S HERE!”

Heather grabbed Soleil and ducked with her behind a pillar, decorated with a cavalcade of flags.

“Well, I was just looking for a cup of tea, honest… but I’m not opposed if you wanted to skip -”

“We’re not back here to kiss, darling. We’re here for surveillance.”

“Surveillance? At a party?”

“Yeah, of course.” Heather replied, attempting to push conversation forward as fast as possible. “Look, have you ever broken into a house before?”

“Why would I have broken into a house before?”

“That’s not important. The point is that before you break into a house, you gotta scout it out. You gotta be prepared before -”

“So you’re into that green-haired girl and want to know if she’s into women, so you are planning to use this festival to find out?”

“Yeah, that about sums it up. So, let’s just watch Nephenee quietly and -”

“I’ve got you, Heather! I’ll just go and work my charm on her and we’ll see how she reacts!”

“Uh, no. Darling, if you ‘worked your charm’ on her, she’d be running back to the Aether Resort to ‘check on the pumpkins she planted’ within the minute.”

“Aw, is she shy? That’s adorable.”

“Not exactly…” Heather sighed. 

Nephenee walked around, looking around the room uncomfortably before settling on standing in front of a cupcake platter.

“Take the cupcake, Nephenee. Take a cupcake.” Heather said, quietly chanting to herself.

“I’m sorry, we’re going to find out Nephenee’s sexuality via… cupcake? Could we not just ask?”

Nephenee’s hand hovered over the cupcakes, before decisively selecting one.

“SHE PICKED THE LESBIAN FLAG CUPCAKE, SOLEIL!" Heather exclaimed. "SHE PICKED THE LESBIAN CUPCAKE!”

“She did, but she could have just liked the colours. The palette is fantastic.” a voice said.

“Soleil, please tell me that you are capable of changing your voice entirely.”

“Nope.”

“Nah, that’s me. Oboro, pleased to meet you.”

An increasing-frustrated Heather stepped out from behind the pillar, dragging a surprised Soleil and confused Oboro with her.

“Um, hey, we were spying here? It’s rude to interrupt!” 

“Well, yeah. You think I’d let a Nohrian sneak around with a thief all willy-nilly?”

“Do you really think _I’d_ interrupt Pride for something?” Soleil countered.

“Soleil, you wouldn’t even marry a girl if she asked. And I’d know, as Corrin is definitely more than interested.”

“Sorry, does being attracted to women require being attracted to Corrin now? Did I miss a meeting from the international council of women-lovers or something?”

Heather rolled her eyes. “Yeah, definitely not. Love girls, but Corrin isn’t my type.”

“Right, you’re more of a farmgirl gal.” Oboro interjected. “I’m sure Mozu is around here somewhere, if you’d like me to introduce you.”

“I’m not a farmgirl gal; I’m a one-famgirl gal and that girl is -” Someone tapped Heather on her shoulder, causing her to spin around and yell “WHAT?”

A mildly shocked Nephenee stared back at Heather. “I just wanted to give ya’ this cupcake…”

Heather looked at the lesbian flag cupcake in Nephenee’s hand.

“Oh. Thanks, darling.”

Oboro sighed. “But if the cupcake is for Heather, then how do we know Nephenee’s sexuality?”

Heather was prepared to actually murder Oboro, but Nephenee interjected. 

“Wait… Y’all were trying to find out my sexuality?” Nephenee questioned, confused.

“I mean… Maybe… Look, Nephenee. I like you. A lot. Like, in a romantic way. And I know I flirt with a lot of women, but you have stolen my heart. And it would mean a lot if you would go out with me.”

Nephenee paused for a moment of contemplation, face scrunched up as if trying to parse Heather’s words.

“If you don’t feel the same way, then that’s fine. I’m sure you’ll find a wonderful man some day, Nephenee. You deserve the best and -”

“No, um, Heather… I do like ya… A lot.” Nephenee clarified, before awkwardly quickly adding “In fact, we’re married?”

“Say what.” Heather replied.

Soleil burst out into laughter, tossing an arm around Heather. “Oh, multiverses are fun, aren’t they? I thought I was bad when I was hitting on the woman who turned out to be my own grandmother, but this? Spying to find out the sexuality of your own wife? That’s  _ hilarious _ .”

“Shut up.” Heather cried. “Well, darling, I’m sorry for all the flirting around I’ve been doing then… I honestly didn’t know.”

“It’s okay! You’ve always been a flirt… I, uh, like that about ya.”

“T-thanks… So… Do you want to explore the festival with me?”

“I’d like nothing more.” Nephenee smiled, walking away with her hand-in-hand.

“Well, that was adorable.” Oboro said, smiling.

“Not as adorable as you are!” Soleil said, now tossing her arm around Oboro. “Would you like to explore the -”

“I should check on how Prince Taukumi is doing.”

“I should have figured…”

…

Lute sighed, walking into the library during the Pride festival.

After all her interviews, all she had received was a set of contradictory information, subjective takes on what love provides as pros and cons, and far too many lessons on sexual innuendo from Niles.

For the first time in her life, Lute was experiencing something close to an academic failure.

It was not an appreciated feeling.

“I wasn’t expecting to see anyone else here during the festival. Except for me, of course.” a voice commented. 

Lute looked up from her own self-loathing to find herself looking at a pair of Lysitheas, one elder and one younger.

“Well, a true genius never rests, even during the holidays.” Lute retorted.

“Sure.” the younger Lysithea sighed. “But I also don’t think a true genius sulks around the library looking like a sad puppy.”

“No need to kick her while she’s down.” the elder Lysithea countered. “What’s going on Lute?”

“I… I am experiencing an unintended lesson on the demerits of failure.” Lute confessed. “My conclusion is that it sucks.”

“What caused that?” the elder Lysithea questioned.

“I’ve been attempting to study the merits and demerits of love. I have conducted dozens of interviews of people of many worlds and many orientations, but nothing they say make sense. Gods, half of the people I spoke to weren’t even aware of if their feelings were reciprocated! Why is love so confounding? It doesn’t make sense. I can’t find any sort of formula for it!” 

The elder Lysithea just let out a brief laugh. “Lute, I think this may just be a problem with the method of study. Love isn’t something you learn about through inquiry; it’s something you experience.”

“So I’ve heard. I am of the belief that anything that can be experienced can be studied.”

“Well, can you learn magic without practicing casting spells?”

“I… suppose not.”

“Then you shouldn’t expect to find out how love works by talking to people. Go! Enjoy the festival!”

“I wouldn’t even know how…” Lute confessed, awkwardly.

Lysithea just smiled. “Hey, Lysithea!”

Her younger self looked up from the tome she was reading. “Yes?”

“You should help Lute with her studies by going with her to the festival as her date.”

“You and I agreed we needed to secure as much knowledge from Askr while we’re still here; I hardly see how frolicking around a festival -”

“They have cake.”

Lysithea looked towards Lute, then towards her older self and back towards Lute.

“Can you wear your hair down?”

“Huh?!” Lute replied.

The younger Lysithea looked her up and down. “You’d be cuter with your hair down. I’ll go on a date with you if you wear it down.”

“Hm. A compromise for the purposes of maximizing potential attraction -”

“Is that a yes?”

“Oh, um, sure. I can do that for you, Lysithea. Thanks… other Lysithea.”

The elder Lysithea just smiled. “It’s no trouble at all. Enjoy the festival you too.”

As Lute and Lysithea left the library, Lysithea sighed to herself, pulling out a book on the history of Fodlan, staring longingly at the cover.  


“Happy Pride Festival, Edie. Hopefully you’ll be summoned here in time for the next one.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I have been working on this fic off and on for like 4 months at this point, so it's great to have it done.
> 
> Random Notes:  
> \- Sorry M/M fans; there was once a Niles/Soren conversation that got scrapped as I realized it was just the Sara/Kjelle conversation but worse and repeating the Fates/Radiant crossover dynamic. Otherwise, FE needs more male-loving-male pairings in general...  
> \- I'm aware this fic takes place in an Askr without Edelgard but with both Heather and a TMS#FE NPC named Tiki=Waifu who isn't even on the CYL selection list. I hope that doesn't break suspension of disbelief too much...  
> \- In case anyone’s curious, my Pride banner selection would be: Leon, Lindhardt, Kjelle, a Soliel/Heather duo, and Mercedes as the Tempest unit... at least it would be as I am writing this, as I wouldn't re-use Florina or Dorothea right now.


End file.
